


Goldfish

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, Countdown, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Teacher Castiel, believed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I bought a goldfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldfish

No I didn’t write for two months. I didn’t see a point. No one reads these. I’m the only one who knows that these letters exist.

I’m 29 now. Jess and Sam are getting married in three months.

I bought a goldfish.

Cree ate it four days later.

I also bought a hamster for my classroom. The students love it. I’m not sure whether it’s a boy or a girl. I didn’t ask and no one told me.

Oh well.

I want to believe that I’m okay. But I’m not. I haven’t slept in four days. Well I have but I haven’t gotten more than 2 hours each night. I just keep thinking of what you might’ve gone through, and thinking that you died alone. And that is the worst thing ever.

99 days until you were supposed to come home.

-Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Either one more for the day or two more. I'm not sure. Thoughts?


End file.
